Dustin "Justin" McCann Jr.
Dustin Lawrence "Justin" McCann Jr. (born October 29, 1968) is Agatha McCann-Trunchbull's nephew, Dustin McCann Sr. and Beverly Carson-McCann's son, Miss Jennifer Honey's cousin and Rita Cowart's stepson He played Darth Vader in Live Action Star Wars He is a Sith Lord He played Darkos in Lewis and the Invisibles He played Norman Snively in Air Bud (CowboyHuskyFan360) He played Colonel Jack Joshua in Lethal Weapon (??? Style) He played Dominic Badguy in ??? Most Wanted He played Garth in Mighty Magilla Young He played Whobris, the Mayor's Aid in How The Cowboy Husky Stole Christmas (2000) He played Sa'luk in Gusladdin 3: Gusladdin and the King of Thieves He is a thief and a murderer He played Wiggins in Camillehontas He played Ross in The Angry Birds Movie (160 Movies Human Style) He is a pig He played Hoagy in He is a Dr. Terminus' helper He played Amos Slade in The ??? and the ??? He is a hunter He played Lawrence in The ??? and the ??? He played LeFou in Beauty and the Berk He played Mr. Dawes Jr. in Oriana Poppins He played Mr. Greene in Baloo of the North He played Percival C. McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under (Baloo The BearFan Human Style) He is an outback poacher He played Lickboot in ??? and ???: The Movie He played Dr. Applecheeks in ??? and ???: The Movie He played Grimsby in Flynn Claus is Comin' to Town He played Harry Pringle in Deadly Friend (WartandAliceFan Style) He is Samantha's abusive and alcoholic father He played Jim Bob in The Brave Little Cheetah: To the Rescue He played Grim Gloom in He played Spicer Lovejoy in Titanic (150 Movies Style) He is Cal Hockley's right-hand man He played Ferguson in David Rich He played Buldeo in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (160 Movies Style) He played Dijon in He played Mzingo in The Medieval Guard He played Rico in Home on the Range (??? Style) He played Judge Doom in Who Framed Tyson Unident He played Sullivan in The Secret of NIMH (??? Style) He played Nuka in The Rodeo Cowboy King 2: Eric Norris' Ranch He played Marv in Home Alone (150 Movies Style) He played Sarousch in The Cowboy of Notre Dame 2 He played Wade in Free ??? He played Jack Torrance in The Shining (??? Style) He played Mr. Gristle in The Boxtrolls (??? Style) He played The Coachman in He played Burger Beard in The Tyson Unident Movie: Cowboy Husky Out of Water He played Trevor the Rat in Meet the Feebles (160 Movies Human Style) He played Percy "King" Dimplewade in The Nut Job (160 Movies Style) He played Mr. Smee in He played Robert in Norm (Ted) He played Lord Farquaad in Sinbad (Shrek) He played Van Pelt in Jumanji (??? Style) He played King Candy in Wreck-It Tyson Unident He played Professor Hinkle in Tyson Unident the Cowboy Husky (Frosty the Snowman) He played Air Conditioner in The Brave Little ??? He played Dr. Calico in Kodi (Bolt) He played Snidely Whiplash in Justin McDo-Right He played Man in ??? (Bambi) He played Cactus Jack in The Villain (200 Movies Style) He played Manas in Star Trek Beyond (160 Movies Style) He played Charlie in Anario Reacher He played Ritcher in Total Recall (??? Style) He played Herb Overkill in ??? (Minions) He played Mr. Tweedy in ??? Run He played Hooded Claw in The Perils of Ariel Pitstop He played Darren in Sausage Party (??? Style) He played Killer in All ??? Go to Heaven He played Carface in All ??? Go to Heaven 2 He played Bug Zapper in He played The Ringmaster in Marshall (Dumbo) He played Larry Quinn in The Cowboy Husky in the Hat (2003) (CowboyHuskyFan360) He played Sir Kay in The Sword in the Stone (??? Style) He played The Duke of Weselton in Frozen (??? Style) Appearance *Slender man, black hair/goatee, green eyes, black felt cowboy hat, long sleeve black pin striped shirt with Celtic cross design, praying cowboy tri-color belt buckle, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots Home *Rogers County, Oklahoma Education *Oologah-Talala Public School (1973-87) *Rogers State University (1987-90) Likes *Rodeo, Ranch, Cigarettes, Beer, Hard Liquor, Various Artists Heavy Metal music recorded 90s-present on www.metal-archives.com, William the Tuxedo Cat, Trailblazer, Agatha, Snotty Boy, Darla, Gravitina, Steven and Jacob Whitsell, Austin and Chad Wilson, Saddle Bronc Riding, MMA Elite T-Shirts and Shorts with skulls, Steaks, His Father, Rita Cowart (His Stepmother), Mother Gothel, Miami Ink, Beating Up Toddlers, Agatha's Javelin Throw, Summer Olympics, Family and Fantasy shows, earning money after housework, Horses, Team Roping with His Dad, Bullhide, Sunbody Hats Dislikes *Country music, Remi the Yorkie, Egg Salad, Boiled Eggs, Dog Kisses, Beverly (His Real Mother), Baby Farm Animals, not earning money after housework, Donkeys, Eric and Shauna Norris, Tom Sellick and Sam Elliot, State Farm Insurance, Stetson, Serratelli Relatives *Great-Grandfather-Snotty Boy *Great-Grandmother-Darla Sherman *Paternal Grandfather-Duncan *Paternal Grandmother-Courtney *Maternal Grandfather-Jasper Carson *Maternal Grandmother-Penelope Carson *Maternal Uncles-Thomas and Randolph Carson *Maternal Cousins-Alan, Caleb and Evelyn Carson *Father-Dustin McCann Sr. *Mother-Beverly Carson-Simpson *Stepmother-Rita Cowart *Step-grandmother-Robbin Perry *Paternal Cousins-Jennifer Honey, Steven and Jacob Whitsell *Paternal Aunts-Agatha Trunchbull and Nolia Honey *Wife-Miranda McCann *Step-Aunt-Rainie Cowart-Gassen *Step-Uncles-Austin and Chad Wilson, Roan Cowart *Sons-Lionel and Kirby McCann *Father in law-Clarence Custer *Mother in law-Ellie Mae Custer Pets *Indoor Cat-William *Horse-Trailblazer Enemies *Marvin G. and Beverly Carson-Simpson *Matthew and Amber Padgett *D.V. and Bailey Fennell *Eric and Shauna Norris *William and Estella G. Padgett *Beth Padgett *Jayla Wortman *Mason Padgett *Kaycee Field *Rusty Wright *Justin McDaniel and Kara Kester Goal *To sell newborn farm animals without their mother that he hates them and earn cash *To kill baby goats with a shotgun Voice Actors #Jeff Bennett - English Vehicles *1986 blue Mercury Sable 4-door sedan Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Black Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Son of a hero Category:Nephews Category:Cowboys Category:Rodeo Cowboys Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Living characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Toddler Abusers Category:Rude Characters Category:Baby Abusers Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters with a goatee Category:Characters who has Goatees Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Characters Created by Roald Dahl Category:Adults Category:Bronc Riders Category:Characters who are troublemakers Category:Naughty Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Eric and Shauna's Adventures Villains Category:Bullies Category:Grandson of a hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Greedy Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters who smoke Category:Live-Action Characters Category:1968 births Category:Sneaky Characters Category:Characters with a beard Category:Dustin McCann Jr. and Miranda Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Villains Who Swearing Category:Liars